Refrigerator
by Kiki Lelsissia
Summary: It's really hard to work when your manager is probably going at it in the walk-in. AU, Axel x Roxas. Lemon scented. Rated to be safe.


**Refrigerator**

By Kiki Lelsissia

AU, Axel x Roxas

**Rated M**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH… it probably owns me though.

**Warning: YAOI. LEMON SCENTED. **

(First person perspective… narrated by Naminé)

* * *

It was just like any other day at work. Go in at noon. Greet Roxas, the shift leader, and Olette, my coworker. Serve ice cream. Business was pretty slow, unusual for a Saturday. Saturdays tend to be the busiest in the ice cream business, except for maybe Fridays, but I've never worked Friday. I am a fairly new employee at the Twilight Town Creamery, but I learn fast.

"Morning Naminé!" Olette calls as I walk in shortly before noon.

I came in just in time. There's a large group coming, and I mean large. Ten people. Roxas is still making the day's ice cream, a time consuming process, so he wouldn't have been able to help. So I clock in, wash my hands, and start helping Olette with the customers.

We have them all served about twenty minutes later. Olette thanks me for my help and then asks me to restock the sea salt ice cream. It's our most popular flavor, so it always goes quickly. Roxas is making more of it, and it looks like he's done a few pans already. After I do that I notice we're about out of waffle cones. Being a good worker, I get out the waffle making supplies, turn on the irons, and start making cones. I'm pretty good at waffle making, and we aren't too busy, so I get them done pretty quickly, about an hour. It doesn't seem fast, but when we're busy it can take two or three hours to finish a batch.

Roxas is done doing the ice cream, so he goes on break. I dip some bowls and cones in chocolate. When I get done, Roxas is back and Olette goes on break. Then some customers come in, so I serve them, and before I know it there's a line. Roxas manages everything pretty well, doing all his shift leader duties and helping me when it gets too crowded. Olette gets back just as the rush stops. Now it's three, so I can take my break. I go to the sub shop next door and get myself some lunch. Though I live within walking distance, like most of us do, I just prefer to stay close. If I were to go home I'd probably get distracted and end up being late getting back.

When I get back at 3:30, things are going down hill fast. I still have an hour and a half left of my shift. Olette leaves at four, and her replacement Selphie is insane. I can deal with Selphie though; she's actually a lot like my friends, so it's still bearable. At 4:15 I go and do dishes. The evening shift's going to need them.

The buzzer goes off. Instinctively, I look at the screen to see if there are any customers coming in. It's just Axel. From what I can gather, he's been an employee for awhile, but he got promoted to shift leader recently. Tonight is his first solo shift, or at least that's what I've heard.

Roxas has been a shift leader for a while, what I've gathered from the grapevine, so the owner, DiZ, must have told him to make sure Axel knows what he's doing before he leaves.

It's getting busier out front. I can tell, because every few dishes I get done, someone brings a few more dirty ones back. There are a few other evening shift people out there helping Selphie, though I don't work with most of them, so I don't know their names. My friend Kairi is working tonight though.

Anyway, Roxas is sitting at DiZ's desk, explaining the shift leader duties to Axel one more time. Well, he's trying to. I get the impression that Axel isn't listening.

I can hear Selphie talking to another employee.

"There's so much sexual tension between those two!"

Roxas takes Axel into the walk-in fridge for some reason. Hey, it's not like I listen to their every word. I'm washing dishes, and they just keep piling up.

Then I see Selphie out of the corner of my eye. I can still hear the customers in line, why isn't she helping them? What's she trying to do? She's… wait, is she locking them in the walk-in? And turning off the light. Wonder why.

"Now don't let them out, Naminé!" She giggles. "Let them work it out…"

I nod and return to dishwashing. The noises start a few minutes later.

I try to ignore them, but… it kind of sounds like someone's being attacked. And from what I witnessed today, I'm thinking the "attack" is actually-

A long moan comes from the walk-in. Was that Roxas?

I take my last statement back. That's not a "fight."

I think my managers are having sex in the walk-in refrigerator.

I can feel myself blushing. If anyone comes back here, I'll have to give them some excuse…

The moans are getting louder. Wait… wow. That last one was Axel?!

Now, I'll admit I'm a closet fangirl myself, but I'm trying to work here! Those noises aren't exactly helping!

Okay Naminé, tune it out. You've worked in tough situations before. This is no different. Just-

Another moan, and this one's the loudest yet.

Just concentrate on dishes! It's 4:30. I only have a half hour left, then I can go home. Just finish the dishes.

Yet another moan. Oh Kingdom Hearts, that sounded too much like Roxas moaning Axel's name for comfort. My comfort, at least. He sounds like he's enjoying it.

Ten minutes later, Selphie walks back in. She's pretending she doesn't hear the… noises from the walk-in. But I can see the glint in her eyes. Oh yeah. She's enjoying this.

"They _still_ in there?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"They must be busy."

Then the buzzer rings and Selphie heads back out front.

That last moan… that was… oh my God.

…they have some endurance. Wow.

Concentrate on the dishes, Nami! Don't concentrate on the increasingly loud moans coming from the walk-in refrigerator six feet from your head.

Wait… they stopped. It's only been… fifteen minutes.

Dishes! Right. It's 4:45. I have fifteen minutes to finish these dishes.

Creak… the door to the walk-in opens. They finally got around to unlocking it with the emergency latch inside.

"See you later, Roxas…" Axel whispers.

Wow. For what they were doing in there, Axel doesn't look any worse for wear. In fact, he looks almost better.

Roxas, on the other hand… Wow, he looks exhausted. Axel sure put him through the paces.

No, that wasn't meant to be taken wrong. Just my closet fangirl coming out.

"You work tomorrow, Naminé?" Roxas asks.

I nod. Wow, he even sounds exhausted.

"I'll see you then."

He clocks out and leaves, not looking anyone in the face, least of all Axel.

Ten minutes later I leave.

-X-

I have a feeling I missed something today. So I come back at closing, dressed in what my friends would no doubt call my "ninja suit".

There's Axel leaving. He walks to work, I guess. Most of us do. So I follow him, staying far enough back that he won't notice me.

Here comes someone else, walking toward Axel. This person's shorter… and is that blond hair under the hood?

Axel reaches and pulls the figure's hood down. I see just enough to confirm that yes, that is Roxas. That is my manager, currently making out with Axel in the middle of the street.

Wait, making out?!

Those two… they must have planned this earlier. That's what Axel must have meant when he told Roxas he'd see him later.

But… they look way too comfortable to have just started doing this today.

They're walking now. Together. Same direction. Axel has his arm around Roxas, and Roxas actually doesn't seem upset about it. He looks used to it, like they do this all the time.

Now they've stopped in front of an apartment building. They're going in together.

That's when it hit me. They're dating! Roxas not responding to Axel's innuendo is just a show! Probably to put off Selphie. I'm a closet fangirl, but she's a fully out-of-the-closet fangirl.

They're smart to keep it a secret.

Guess I'll keep it quiet too.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Actually inspired by a real life event at my place of employment a week or so ago. I wrote it in first person because Naminé is cool, I like her better now, and this is somewhat the train of thought I had, washing dishes while my managers were doing _something_ in the walk-in for ten minutes or so. Needless to say, I added to it, but the basis of this did in fact happen. Everyone in here is based on one of my coworkers.

I can't believe I thought this up at work…

Expect more oneshots involving the Twilight Town Creamery. I get inspired there currently two days a week. :D

Please review!

Thanks!

-Kiki


End file.
